Missing Dad
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: Stella was Dad's favorite kid. He comforted her. He was there for her 75 percent of the time. But now he's gone. Who will love Stella now? Songfic style! Italian Job


**A/N: Hello dellos! Sorry, I don't think this is what you guys wanted. But it was a spur of the moment thingy! **_**Italian Job **_**(new version) kicks butt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Italian Job**_** or I Nine. I stole their song!**

**Enjoy the tear jerking!**

**MISSING DAD**

Key:

_Italicized: _flashback/scene from the movie

**Bold: **lyrics or Author's Notes

Regular: Stella

**I got a call today,**

**At 3 AM,**

**It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.**

**So I hung up the phone,**

**And I screamed out loud,**

**I felt so alone, should had said the things I'm thinking now,**

_Ring... RIIIIIIIN- slam._

_A whispered "God", then a "hello"._

_A warm, familiar voice on the other side: "Hello, sweetie."_

"_Daddy!... it's early." A sleepy brain registers 3:00 on the new clock, a present from an absent father._

_A chuckled "I know. I just wanted to let you know I'm sending you something."_

"_Mmmm. Does it smell nice?"_

"_No. But it's sparkly."_

_This raises an age-old suspicion in the daughter. "Does it have a receipt?"_

_The dad chuckles again. "I'm sending it to you from the store!"_

_It's too early in the morning for things like this. "Why don't you just come by and we'll have some breakfast, hmmm?"_

"_Well, it'd be a long trip," and she senses the tone of voice of his, the one that tells he's about to spring something devious on her. "I'm in Venice!"_

_She bolts up. Not this again! "With your burloxer's approval, of course?" It's a question, and he knows it._

"_Well, I like the guy, Stella. But we never REALLY connected. I think I paid my POs last visit."_

_The old sadness returns. "What are you up to dad? Don't break my heart, you told me you were through!" Accusatory. Very accusatory._

"_After this, I am. I swear to you."_

"_Is Charlie there?" If he was, he was sure to get his ass kicked!_

"_I'm on a cell phone, darling. I'll call you tomorrow through a landline. I love you. Go back to sleep. Bye."_

_He really planned to go through with this! If she could convince him... "Da... DAD?" Only buzzing._

_A sigh. "I love you too."_

_A shriek of frustration._

And that was the last I actually heard of him.

**Tell me how I'm gonna make it,**

**You're the one I can't forget,**

**It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends,**

**When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in,**

**God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.**

And now he's gone. How do I survive without my Daddy? Sure, I've lost my Mom and both my brothers, but I always had a special connection with Daddy. I knew I was his favorite, and he was always there to comfort me, even after the car crash that took both my Mom and my brothers. He was there when I was crying, there when I was smiling, there when I had my pimples. I could always count on him. Now there's no one.

**Oh it's deafening,**

**The bitter truth,**

**I'm doing everything for the first time again without you,**

**I pretend I'm ok,**

**But it aches inside,**

**There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by.**

At least dealing alone isn't new. When he went to jail, I had to survive on my own, pretend I was with my grandma, and go to school. I had to pretend in front of my friends that I was OK, even though I wasn't. I'll never forget how I practically killed that teacher for asking if my parents were having problems. Ugh!

But it still hurts. It really hurts. I just don't know how I'll cope.

**Tell me how I'm gonna make it,**

**You're the one I can't forget,**

**It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends,**

**When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in,**

**God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.**

For example, I'll wake up and check to see if my Daddy texted me at all over night. Then it hits me. "Oh. Daddy's not going to call."

**My heart is speeding up and slowing down,**

**I know, I know it's over, it's over.**

**And can you die of heartbreak, **

**To die for love lost,**

**I pray to find it again, oh again.**

It's my mantra. "He's not coming back, he's gone. He's not coming back, he's gone" and over and over. I think I might die. Oh, Daddy, Daddy. Will anyone ever love me as much?

**Got a call today,**

**At 3 AM,**

**It's what you didn't say that hurts again.**

I remember that call from Charlie Crocker. Basically, "Ummm, sorry, your Dad's dead. I got him killed on his 'last job'. Sorry." He didn't even come to see me personally! We had been dating just before that 'last job'. I think I shouted a few curses, told him I hated him, and just abused him. Then, to add insult to injury, he ended up coming over. My vision literally went red. I hated him. He killed my Daddy, the only one who had ever even loved me!

**Tell me how I'm gonna make it**

**You're the one I can't forget,**

**It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends,**

**When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in,**

**God I wish you could hold me,**

**Through the seven days of lonely (x4)**

Why can't you be here? Why can't you hold me in your arms and tell me it's all right? Why?

Why?

Why?

**A/N: Waaaahh!!! This one is a tearjerker. I don't even know who she's talking to. Maybe some kind of gangster/mob dude psychiatrist? And I made Charlie a bastard. Boo hoo!**


End file.
